Discovery
by dragonqueenc
Summary: Plot twist about Grain and Shattphire! What will they dicover?
1. Reaching!

**Me: HEY! I made this one special because it's my 50TH STORY!!!!!!!**

**L.Wing: Really?**

**Me: Yep! Now! Disclaimer!**

**Shattphire: Dragon doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

* * *

"Can't Reach!"

Shattphire was stretching to reach her toy tennis ball that Dragon set up on the counter, for Shattphire was destroying things with it. Shattphire jumped on a chair then on the counter and knocked the ball of with her nose. Just then Grain walked in.

"Hey Shatt-" He was cut off by the tennis ball hitting him square in the face.

"Now why does that keep happening?" Shattphire asked out loud as she hurried down to help Grain.

"Nice shot, but next time, don't hit me, hit Matt." Grain groaned getting up.

"And why would she ever do that?" A voice said from the door way.

The two cubs turned around to see Matt and Dragon in the door way. Dragon was throwing the tennis ball up and down in her hand.

"Uh, oh." Shattphire said.

"Shattphire Jane Queenc, you know better than to disobey. Go to the room and think about this." Dragon said sternly.

Shattphire's tail drooped as she walked to Dragons room. Suddenly Chaz walked in. Dragon's team was visiting because of the big battle against SK.

"You know, I seem to recall a young kid that always seemed to find trouble where ever she turned." Chaz said playfully.

"Hey, that was a long time ago and you know it." Dragon said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"Really now? When was the last time you got into trouble?" He asked her.

Dragon looked out the window, outside was a **_HUGE _**crater.

"Uh… do I really have to answer that?" She asked nervously.

"That's what I thought." He said walling away.

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"About how _much_ trouble were you?" He asked.

"Oh no, not you too!" She groaned.

Grain watched the two talking and grinned evilly. And Matt saw him grinning.

"I know that look, what are you planning?" He asked.

Before Grain could speak, the alarm went off.

"Monkeys Mobilize!" They heard Chiro yell.

"Grain, stay here!" Matt ordered as they ran outside to face what ever SK brought to them.

"So what's new?" Dragon asked as she and Matt joined them.

"Nothing really, just being attacked. Same old, same old." Sprx replied.

Nova rammed into a formless and another one snuck up behind her, but Sprx brought it down.

"Thanks." Nova said.

"No problem!" Sprx said, returning to the fight.

* * *

**Me: Short I know! But, I have to get off now!**

**Shattphire: Did you really have to use my full name?**

**Me: You know I did!**


	2. Black Out

They fought with amazing skill, but they didn't see what was about to happen next. An army of giant and regular formless filed into Shuggazoom!

"Aw Shiz!" Dragon said.

Suddenly out of no where they heard a voice.

"Dramatic entry!"

A streak of black and blue came out of no where and landed on a giant formless, knocking it down.

"Blade100!" Dragon yelled.

He grinned. Stepping off the Giant formless and walked over to them.

"Nice to see you too Dragon," He said sarcastically.

Before Dragon could say anything Antari yelled.

"Get back into the robot! Now!"

They all ran in and the monkeys and Chiro got in their places, the ones who didn't have a place was set on their bubble chairs and buckled down.

"Super!"

"Robot!"

"Monkey!"

"Team!"

"Hyper!"

"Force!"

"Go!"

The monkeys screeched there battle cry as they went and flew into a giant formless.

The battle was fought hard, but something happened. The lights turned off and everyone blacked out.


	3. Wake Up

Antauri blinked open his eyes, he looked around to see the Super Robot shut down and everyone was lying in awkward positions…unconscious. He sighed and looked outside. They were at a foreign planet. Lush jungles, animals running about, clear streams, and a little village. In the middle of the village was a **_GIANT_** mansion.

Antauri looked at the others and sighed, they were all out cold. Suddenly a knock was at the door. Antauri opened it.

"Need some help?"

* * *

Dragon was lying in a big vast valley. She saw a little family, a mom, a dad, and a baby. Dragon moved closer and looked at the little baby, she looked like a smaller version of…her.

_'Is that me?'_ She thought.

Suddenly the sky churned with big grayish black rain clouds and the family disappeared. Dragon opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

'_Come back! Come back!'_

* * *

Dragon suddenly awoke to a rush of cold water. She shot up and spluttered water out of her mouth and rubbed her eyes. She saw everyone else was awake and Dark Wing had a bucket of water in his hand.

"Told you she'd wake up." He said.

Dragon took the bucket and threw it at Dark wing's head.

"Shut up." She said and stood up.

"Hey Dragon." Angie said.

"Hey Angie-wait, when'd you here?" Dragon asked.

"I've always been here, I'm here when I'm physically not, I'm with you mentally, we came here on vacation." She said.

Dragon rolled her eyes and shook her head. She picked Shattphire up and walked to the door, she opened the door and she, Shattphire, and Grain gasped.

"What? What is it?" Blade100 asked.

"We're-We're…" Dragon started.

"Home." Shattphire and Grain said at the same time.


	4. Home unsweet home

**Me: Heheh….I haven't UpDated this in awhile…./\ /\"! **

**D.Wing: That's a bad thing Dragon.**

**Me: I know.**

**L.Wing: She owns nothing but OC's and Story Plot. **

**Me: OH! And, if anyone can guess what's in ten days from the fourth, gets a cookie!**

**D.Wing&L.Wing: I DO! It's-**

**Me: (Holds their mouths) Shut Up! **

* * *

"Wait-this is your home planet too!?" Shattphire and Grain screamed at each other.

"….Guy's….there's….something you two might wanna know." Dragon stammered.

"This outa be good," Flame said, listening.

"Well, you see, I-" Suddenly Dragon stopped talking and she turned pale and screamed.

Everyone turned around to see, out of the jungle, a huge spider wobbled out on all eight of its legs.

"Oh, I forgot to say, this place has a….diverse variety of animals and insects….Heh?" Shattphire explained sheepishly.

"Man, what is it with you and spiders Dragon?" Blade100 asked.

"Big….big….big spider….Ehhh" Dragon groaned and hide behind Matt. "Little spiders I can squash, big ones, are harder…."

"Geez, it's just a big spider." Sprx said.

"Sprx, that's a black widow….it' very deadly…." Gibson explained.

"Oh….Run!" Sprx yelled and they all ran towards the village.

They hyper force and friends ran for dear life into the village. The villagers screamed and ran into their huts and shops, and picked up their things as they too ran for dear life.

"I hate spiders! I hate em!" Dragon yelled as they ran.

They ran until they were at the huge mansion, they banged and banged on the door until a butler opened the door.

"May I help-" He was interrupted by everyone running in. He slammed the door shut just as the spider was at the door. He bolted it shut as it rammed itself against the door.

"What is the meaning-oh my, you're back!" He screamed, looking at the cubs.

Flame, feeling uncomfortable, scooted towards the others. The butlers' eyes rested on Grain and Shattphire.

"Young masters!" He cried.

Out of the corner of everyone's eyes a beautiful pink tiger walked out of a small door.

"Hon, we're out of-what are you doing here!?" the she cat screeched at the cubs.

"Hello mother, Mother!? What do you mean she's your mother!?" Grain and Shattphire yelled.

"I have some explaining to do, don't I?" Dragon asked.

* * *

**Me: Oh, the twist!**

**Shattphire: Oh my-This is creepy.**

**Flame: It's o-**

**Grain: (Growls)**

**Me: Oh! Over protective brother!**

**Shattphire: REVIEW! **


End file.
